Simple adios
by Lara Himura
Summary: Una traicion, todo termina y tiene que confesar lo que siente


_**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, este fic es... como decirlo? Una curiosidad que trate de satisfacer... Pueden opinar lo que quieran de él, acepto todo (hasta propuestas indecorosas).**_

_**Jk Rowling no quiso compartir la franquicia asi que todo es de ella

* * *

**_

Ya todo termino, lo sé, no vale la pena negarse a lo inevitable. Mi cuerpo ya hace en el suelo, sobre el tapete de mi sangre, lentamente se va enfriando. Solo siento dolor en mi pecho, en mis brazos, en mi cabeza.

Me siento tan ligero como si todos mis problemas se fueran a quedar en este mundo.

Excepto él.

Estoy loco, oigo su voz, siento como si su aliento estuviera soplando cobre mi rostro.

¿Puede ser?

¿Aún no he muerto?

Abro mis ojos tan dolorosamente sintiendo punzadas en mi dolor.

Y ahí esta. Tan cerca de mi, respirando el mismo aire, empapados por la misma lluvia.

Sus brazos me abrazan, tocan mi espalda, me levantan del empedrado camino.

El esta aquí conmigo. No puedo evitar sonreír. No estoy solo, gracias a él no lo estoy.

-"Quita esa cara de estúpido"- Odio cuando sus ojos muestran dolor, tantas veces los he visto sufrir, una y otra vez, sin descanso alguno, y no logro acostumbrarme ¿acaso podemos llegar a acostumbrarnos a ver el dolor de algún ser amado? No. Claro que no. Sin embargo, yo, tan hipócritamente he puesto una mascara en mi rostro para que nadie llegara a encontrar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero tú, solamente tú, pudiste ver a través de ella, me la quitaste; rompiste la frágil mascara de porcelana que me separaba de ti.

-"Deja... de llorar"- Mi voz se apaga, pero te lo tengo que decir...

-"Es por mi culpa... lo siento..."- Dices entrecortadamente, los sollozos no te dejan en paz.

No, no es tu culpa.

-"Cállate... no es tu culpa... escucha... no hables... yo no quise... fue una trampa...lo siento... tuve que hacerlo ó mi vida... mi triste vida acabaría... ¿quién lo diría?... de todos modos así fue..."

-"¿De que hablas?"- Tus ojos muestran confusión, una dulce preocupación.

-"Fui yo... quien le dijo Voldemort donde... donde te había escondido Dumbledore... fui yo quien le dijo como encontrarte... lo siento..."- Tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos esmeralda me ven con decepción. Merezco tu odio. Merezco tu desprecio. Merezco la muerte. Después de que me gane tu confianza, haciéndote pensar que era digno de tu amistad...

-"No... no puede ser"- Eres tan ingenuo, no te das cuenta ¿verdad? No te das cuenta de que todo termino- "Pero si tú..."

-"Si... yo fui lo bastante... estúpido para traicionarte... y a la vez... lo bastante estúpido para salvarte"- No puedo evitar alejar mi mirada y veo lo que mi error te ha causado. Tus amigos malheridos junto a ti, y el cuerpo inanime de Voldemort a unos cuantos pasos. Pero tú no te preocupas de ello, estas a mi lado, en mi lecho de muerte.

-"Pero... tú... yo confié... yo pensé que tu no eras uno de ellos"

Suelto una risa sarcástica.

-"Si, siempre lo fui... soy hijo de un mortifago, yo soy... yo fui un mortifago... pero ya no mas.. no sé en que momento deje de serlo... sin darme cuenta... yo..."- ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo? Ya no falta mucho para que yo muera, y no logro encontrar el coraje de hacerlo.

El dolor invade mi cuerpo con mayor fuerza, millones de dagas encajándose en mi piel, atravesándola y haciéndola sangrar.

De tus labios sale mi nombre, música para mis oídos, eso será lo ultimo que oiré.

-"Perdón por todo lo que te hice... perdón por mentirte... perdón por traicionarte... perdón por ser tan imbecil"

-"No... no digas eso... tu no puedes... tu simplemente... no puedes... no puedes morirte"- ¿Cómo puede ser que llores mas por mi que por tus amigos¿Cómo puede ser posible que no me dejes tirado en el suelo agonizando?

¿Por qué te aferras a mi?

Vuelvo a ver tus ojos, están rojos pero no dejan de ser tan cautivantes como la primera vez que te vi. Como me dejaste sin habla, como m quitabas el aliento cuando pasabas junto a mi.

Ahora lo entiendo, nunca fue lo suficiente para ti, en algún momento pensé que llegaría a ser tan fuerte como tú, que equivocado estaba.

-"Potter... ódiame, no me perdones"

-"¿Que dices?"

-"Te conozco tan bien... no podrás olvidarme después de lo que te voy a decir..."-Después de haber peleado durante varias horas, después de verte pelear como nunca antes lo habías hecho, aquí estamos los dos y yo. Como típico adolescente de 17 años nervioso por expresarte lo que siento- "Yo... yo te... yo te amo.."

Dios, que gay sonó eso, sin embargo es la maldita verdad.

Es lo que tenía que decirte...

Cierro mis ojos para no volverlos abrir.

Oigo tu grito desgarrar el cielo.

-"¡DRACO!"

* * *

_**Jackie: Para que no te sientas tan sola este mes.**_


End file.
